


Ain't No Grave Syconium AU

by Deerman3



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Body Image, Drug Use, Fan Comics, Flappy Bird - Freeform, Furry, M/M, Mirrors, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, au where bucky has a mustache?!, is this steve centric oh noo, roller skating accidents, stucfky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerman3/pseuds/Deerman3
Summary: Marvel : What If? Everybody was funny little animals, Steve's house were a mirror maze, and they all wore cool corsages.





	1. Very Good Character Designs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 

> syconium : a furry webcomic (attempted rape/noncon, gore/violence)  
<http://www.nofna.com/index.php?chapter=Y1>  
ain't no grave : a marvel fanfiction (past rape/noncon, violence) <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785/chapters/11716436>  
static link to image gallery if the hosting links break -_-  
<https://sta.sh/21jrz8ukb8t5>  
\--  
thank you to spitandvinegar and zach braum!  
i think syconium and ain't no grave/needle and the killing done are opposite stories, kind of, but also the exact same story down to the finest details. anyways (throws away the entire syconium and nofna canon and also all of marvel)  
image descriptions in the end notes  
\--  
updates Sundays :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character refs, so that every time i say "white bucky" in the image desciptions, you know that i mean sasha, not brown bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Description 4 Pannels
> 
> 1\. A bunny Steve labeled "Little Steve" who is charcoal gray with black ear-tips and feet, and a big nose and angry expression, with a yellow cape and a dusty rose corsage. A second bunny Steve labeled "Cap" who is twice as long as little Steve, gray brown with darker, lighter fur around his eyes, mouth, belly, and cheeks, looking zoned out, with a purple cape with a white knot with five points.
> 
> 2\. Mikey, a red stoat with a pink face and belly, with a green mask and cheek tufts, with a green cape with a bow, and a purple calla lily corsage. Lily is on the other side, a purple ferret with a navy blue mask and a light-tan face with a widows peak. She has a pink belly and a pink heart marking on her chest, she has a deep green cape with a simple knot, and a pink rose corsage.
> 
> 3\. Four headshots of Bucky the stoat. First, labeled Bucky, is brown and tan with a black domino mask, smiling vaguely, with a white calla lily corsage. Second, labeled john, is all white with black ear-tips and tear-track markings under his eyes, thick whiskers, and a basil-leaf mentle with a basil-flower corsage, two long purple flowers like lavender or wheat, smiling but not showing any teeth. Third, labeled Creature Asset is all white with black ear tips and tear track markings and eye-bags, with disorderly cheek tufts and whiskers, looking away from the camera with a single three-leaf-clover mantle. Fourth, labeled Sasha, is all white with black ear tips and tear tracks, smiling uneasily, with a black-cohosh corsage, a big green tower of tiny white blossoms.
> 
> 4\. Tony Stark, labled "Iron Mouse" a white mouse with blonde patches on his right eye, left arm, and right lower back, and a gray beard-shaped mark on his chin. He looks hilarious because he's sitting like a person and his chin is in the air. He has a closed yellow flower corsage and a navy cape that covers his chest. Second one of him sleeping in his workshop with his head in his arms on the desk, sitting on a stool, with the cape looser, showing his chest-thingie, his corsage is blooming, a yellow morning-glory. A doodle of him using his corsage as an umbrella like Mary Poppins, "Hey y'all," He says.


	2. Flappy Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet the buck-les. just kidding im not gonna do much with plum. he's just a dad in this one.
> 
> outta the park!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 12 Panels
> 
> 1\. Hot pink title card "Union Break" with a clock and an image of John's silouette with a hot pink hole for a brain.  
2\. John hunched over in a pink space, "Whoof! These kids!"  
3\. Some weird rectangles appear, John startled upright, hisses, and flexes his left paw, a metal arm with prominant talons/claws  
4\. "You," John, bristling, addresses the rectangles in the form of a pixelated stoat, "Quit staring, Mr. Hallucination."  
5\. Outline of a determined stoat with pixelated monotone color, labled Bucky in handwriting.  
6\. "Shut! Up!" It wasn't John it's Plum, as labeled underneath jagged claw marks on a gray background. Plum's chin is back, yelling, with only 2 fangs, "You're not real, I am. I'm all you got. I've been. Here. For you. I've dealed in pain. I've dealt pain."  
7\. Plum pinning Bucky, still gray rectangles, down on his side, "For you. Above others."  
8\. Worms eye view of Plum, "I'm violence. Your selfish half. I'm,"  
9\. Pink-lavender, different from the other shade of pink in the background of the union-break-room, splash pannel that just says JOHN.  
10\. Doodle of Plum pinning a single gray rectangle, "Who?" John, the real meat John, with unruly whiskers, smiling curiously, "Yes?" to his left is a doodle of the Creature toggling a lever from "disassociate" to "don't disassociate," And Plum is like FUCK.  
11\. Mikey holding out his phone to the Creature, who is rubbing its chin. Mikey says, "John, look, I got internet! Here!" In the background, Lily is laying in her corner with a hair brush, watching them with a little smile.  
12\. 5 sets of green pipes, with Flappy Bird flying through to a blank area past the pipes, and a gold "10000..." running off the page. Mikey is holding the phone for John, whos cape is covering his left arm, Mikey is delighted and John is -_-


	3. Love! Love! Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scene where steve finds bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 8 Pannels
> 
> 1\. Think blank splash pannel of the starless night sky
> 
> 2\. A yellow train or bus, labeled "train/bus" zooming along the street.
> 
> 3\. It stops, emmitting a huge poof of white smoke with dark gray exhaust curling on the far side.
> 
> 4\. The creature, with the basil leaf mantle and a huge cape which he is swimming in, deposited at the bus stop, lit green. His tail is huge and white with a black tip.
> 
> 5\. Steve in a ball cap, peering from behind something, looking perturbed, says, "That's my ghost?" In a deep pink speech bubble.
> 
> 6\. "That's not-- Oh--!" Steve is saying to himself, and the Creature, back lit in green with disorderly cheek tufts and a neck so thin his adam's apple shows, looks directly towards him. "Aurg!" Steve continutes.
> 
> 7\. "Must be!" Steve says, as the Creature zooms into a sprint down the sidewlak.
> 
> 8\. Steve chasing after him, "Bucky! Buck! Please!" the Creature in the lead, from the back he's mustly just his huge huge tail.


	4. Cartoons Walking Off The Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luietentant lapin gosh dang it marvel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 4 Pannels
> 
> 1\. Steve head in arms at a table with a sheet of paper and some crumpled up shapes, ears droopy and shoulder shaking
> 
> 2\. Steve mournfully shaking his fist at the ceiling, "I can't draw any of you   
people."
> 
> 3\. Steve listing on his fingers, "Can't draw raptor expressions. Can't draw mustelid eyes. Can't spell lieutenant."
> 
> 4\. Steve, sternly, in profile, "There's a lot of "can't"s in my light right now."


	5. Lieutenant Lapin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marvel!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 3 Panels
> 
> 1\. Angry Little Steve doodle, with Steve's voice over, "When I was younger, I was  
small."
> 
> 2\. Captain Rogers, floating or something, "Then Dr. Ermine did, uh, magic."
> 
> 3\. Full color of Captain Rogers on his hind-legs, holding his shield, looking majestic, "I'm," he says, and behind him is "FLORIDA MAN" written with the colors of Sam, Nat, and Bucky's speech bubbles, light blue, green, and black. Steve is labeled "S. Floridanus"


	6. What If I Accidentally Kiss Him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people who aren't furries : woah. ho. uh. hoo boy  
steve : WOAH HO UH HOOOOOOOOOOO BOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 12 Panels
> 
> 1\. Bucky hissing off screen, Steve throwing his book/stone tablet "ot koob, ot dnederp, nehw daer, evah uoy, ynapmoc" with his tail bristling. The book says   
"Book to pretend to read when you have company" 
> 
> 2\. "Buck--!" Steve, and mirror Steve, reach their paw out towards Bucky, who is looking at mirorr Bucky like he just killed his whole family. "Bucky, it's just a mirror--remember that hotel when you-you-you--it's just your reflection. Not real."
> 
> 3\. "It's. Not." Bucky, skinny crooked and unkempt, says to his relfection, who is buff and clean but looks dull. Steve off screen says, "It's an optical illusion."
> 
> 4\. Steve, blepping, says, "Here, let me." Bucky puts his chin down, thinking of Steve's nose mouth tongue and whiskeres, 'Gentle, smart, positive, positive, positive,'
> 
> 5\. Steve licks his thumb,
> 
> 6\. Thinking of a mountain of images of Bucky's mouth, Bucky's mouth with all his teeth, Bucky's tongue, Steve's own nose, Bucky's fangs, Steve licking Bucky's nose, John's eye, Bucky nibbling Steve's ear, Steve and Bucky touching their noses together, Bucky's lips and nose, John's eye, and Bucky's whiskeres. Steve voice over, can't have that!
> 
> 7\. Bucky continues, to think, "My face : nasty, gross, negative," waiting,
> 
> 8\. Bucky wrinkling his nose but kind of smiling, with Steve smudges his wet thumb onto Bucky's cheek. "!" Bucky says.
> 
> 9\. Bucky swats Steve, who immediately puts both of his paws up, and licks his other paw. "Alright you mom freak. Fuckin' spitting on me..." Buck says.
> 
> 10\. Bucky licking his other paw and looking at the mirror.
> 
> 11\. Bucky fixing his facial hair.
> 
> 12\. Bucky following Steve out of the bathroom, saying, "Mrs. Vendebilt over here! Has his own m-m-mirror."


	7. Bucky Beats Steve Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU (loses my train of thought)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 14 Panels
> 
> 1\. "You two want to come with me to the butchers?" Steve asks John's kids, Lily is giving him stink eye and Mikey is looking with big old eyes. "For when we all eat dinner together?" Steve is lowering himself a little, to meet Lily's stone cold eyes, Steve looks like he is trying so hard to impress these teens. "I actually know a good one!"
> 
> 2\. Bucky tumbling through the window, with the basil and the huge cape, "You." He says, and Mikey screams.
> 
> 3\. Steve up on his hinders like a deer in headlights. "Bucky, it's me, it's Steve!" Bucky of screen says, "Oh yikes."
> 
> 4\. Bucky, his coat is red with a tall collar and nice sleeves, 3/4 on his right and all the way down around his paw on his left. "Oh shit, wrong house!" He's rolling his eyes mildly, "Steve." 
> 
> 5\. Steve goes, "Whew,"
> 
> 6\. And says, "Bucky, co--" all smiley. Bucky off screen interrupts. "Steve."
> 
> 7\. "You--I," Bucky says, on his hinders, in Steve's face, booping his nose, "Not. I'm." Steve is looking like Bucky has never done this to him before in his life, fair.
> 
> 8\. Steve wrinkles his nose and laughs. Bucky moves even closer. "Not going to l-l-let you Timon-and-Puumba my kids. My goddam kids!"
> 
> 9\. Steve, just heartbreakingly adorable, looking at Bucky, in his dark dismal living room. "I would need a Timon for that, Buck."
> 
> 10\. Bucky has his right paw up like he's going to scold Steve, he's angry but his eyes are huge and his lips are parted but he's speechless.
> 
> 11\. Bucky sniffs his nose, pouting, glaring at Steve, with his scoldy fingers wilting.
> 
> 12\. "I will not move in with you." He shouts messuredly. "Now let's go feed the kids." He is turning away towards the door.
> 
> 13\. "Hup too." He announces, pointing to the door while he is on the side of the room closest to the window.
> 
> 14\. Mikey, Lily, and Steve marching in line.


	8. Bucky Beats Steve Up 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. ID - 3 parts  
1\. A lineless, blobby drawing of Bucky and Steve leading the kids down the verdant hill that Steve's brown stone is on. There's a neighboring brown stone.  
2\. Steve is in the lead, 'hop,' and Bucky is following doing an exaggerated 'hippity hop' thinking "He is so cute."  
3\. Bucky is in the lead, with a serious face, and Steve is following, also serious, with his shoulders forward, thinking, "This is like National Geographic." And remembering that Bucky used to walk with his neck all squiggly and his step lower.


	9. Bucky Beats Steve Up 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW raw cartoon meat, implied canniblism jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "actually yeah can we get the b-b-big one? wait no what am i s-saying we'll just get a few little ones. no. on second thought..." disco time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 12 Panels  
1\. "Oh my god, this is my fuckin' butcher." Bucky realizes, looking down at the white tent with a ham, plucked chicken, a fish, and some other meat out with a grate above, the tent has a sink and a curtain covering half of the back, manned by a gray cat and a blue thing with an apricot thing.  
2\. Steve is delighted, "That's crazy, they must be good." Bucky agrees with a tiny smile, "Must be." While the kids make a bee line to the right, and he calls them back in a blocky speech bubble, "Get back here."  
3\. Bucky asks, "You sell to lookie-loo perverts?" To the blue bat hanging up, eye level with the audience but head craning to look down, apricot cape danging off their neck, wearing a red lens over their eye. Steve scolds Bucky, "Bucky!" And the bat answers, "Never."  
4\. "I have FRIENDS, Buck." Steve insists. "Z'at so? How's your shanks?" Bucky says, looking up at the bat, in a close worms eye view.  
5\. "I cook for Sam's mom!" Steve won't let up, but Bucky's paying attention to the bat, who's holding a shank up for him to look at with one foot, "Hm?," standing on the edge of the display case with the other, and hanging one hand on a wooden rail above them for balance. They have a corsage that looks like Tony's. Next to the shank is some red lines, with a piece of wood seperating it from a smaller shank and a fillet, seperated from a chicken foot. "Nah, you got, uh, a s-smaller one?"  
6\. The bat switches arms and feet and shimmies over to pick up the smaller shank. It has different fat lines, suggesting it is a different species. Also the bat is shaded so their tummy looks big, and, they have lenses on both eyes.  
7\. Steve is looking to Bucky, blinking. The bat asks, "You still got those kids?" And Bucky covers his forehead. "I'll have." He says. "Steve. How many?"  
8\. Steve touches his face thoughfully, looking at the selection.  
9\. Steve cocks his head, "Can we see a leg?" The kids have stars for eyes, and Bucky is reeling back with a cartoon bullet hole in his chest. Also there's no background.  
10\. "How's about..." Steve looks down at Bucky and his eye is drawn with no lid or cornea, just a pupil, "Huh? Buck, are you," He says, to Bucky, who is on the ground, pointing at him, angry but smiling. "You quit having fun." His tail is lashing, and the kids are looking down at him.  
11\. Steve is incredulous, helping Bucky up, "You're the one rolling around!" Bucky looks mildly at the butchers, "Can we get. A leg and. A pint?"  
12\. The bat shimmies forward to clink a pint of gold beer with Bucky and Steve, who also have beers and are clinking with them, "Sure, you guys seem cool." The bat says. Another white background pannel.


	10. Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 18 Panels  
1\. Bucky and Steve laying on a tiered couch in Steve's dismal living room. Bucky gazing at Steve, who is laying on his back holding a little stone tablet labeled "KOOB" which is "BOOK" but flipped. Bucky kind of looks like the back of Steve's head is the most beautiful thing ever.  
2\. Wider shot of them laying around in an empty room.  
3\. Bucky squinting really hard, easily able to see the book between Steve's ears.  
4\. The book is titled "S'DLROW TSE-GNIROB SLLABESAB" Also you can see Steve's cute nose at this angle.  
5\. Little blank splash panel of the background, which is dark gray-purple  
6\. Bucky, heart sinking, opening his eyes very very wide with his pupils shaking. The three words are still flipped backwards, but now their in double-vision or vibrating.  
7\. Bucky squints with his eyebrows raised, craning his neck forward, muttering "S'dlrow" while the backwards text floats behind him.  
8\. Bucky speaks, which startles Steve. "STEVE WH-WH-WHRRRAT ARE YOU READING."  
9\. Steve lays his head down on Bucky's tier of the couch, looking away. "Sssdle row czey nibor slabisseb." Steve says.  
10\. "WHY." Bucky demands, face reletively mild. Steve has rolled over so his chin is resting on the tier, and he and Bucky are eye-level.  
11\. Steve looks away, ears lowering, "Oh, my house is just like this."  
12\. He looks up at Bucky, raising his ears slightly. "People usually aren't looking closely..."  
13\. Bucky looks either skeptical or concerned. "Or read[ing] over my shoulder," Steve continues. "But I don't mind~"  
14\. "I could read al--" Steve offers, but a "..." Speech bubble from Bucky is interrupting him. Also Bucky looks miserable.  
15\. Zwoop! Bucky has jumped out the window, only his tail is still visible. Steve is watching him leave, shoulders hunched, mouth quirked like he's about to cry.  
16\. Steve's phone buzzes, and he is slack-jawed about it, like he totally forgot he has a phone that can do that.  
17\. Steve sighs, the screen says "Tony-- hey blue bunny" flipped half way through for reader convenience.  
18\. Steve drops his head to his arms with a sweat drop on his head, still holding the phone but covering the screen with one paw.


	11. Worse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russian is supposed to say "OPEN."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID - 10 parts  
1\. Bucky running, shoulder up, with his front legs out  
2\. Bucky running, from the back, with his hind legs out  
3\. Bucky's paw  
4\. Bucky running, in profile, looking all bent up funny weasel  
5\. Bucky running, waist down, one leg swining up and one leg out.  
6\. Street sign that says "5th St" at an angle partially covering the other street, "something-ty 3rd St"  
7\. Bucky sitting up on his hind legs, touching his chin thoughtfully, "Well. I know I can read numbers."  
8\. Bucky looking, calmer, to the right  
9\. Bucky looking up and to the left  
10\. The street, featuring an Apple store, A Russian Cafe with a sign that says "Open" in Russian, and five more buildings along the street. They look like toasters covered with a sheet, all the corners are round and the doors are curtains.


	12. Syconium But Fig Is Just A Stooge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the body sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 3 Pannels
> 
> 1\. Bucky, harshly lit in marroon in the union break room, standing with his arms crossed, with one foot on a white lump. "800 calories." He looks like he's negotiating with his torture victim.
> 
> 2\. Plum under his food, annoyed, "1500 or I'll skin him."
> 
> 3\. Bucky, tan and pale with the domino mask, patting Plum on the shoulder gently with his left paw. "Eat, bud." He says. Fig is bristling like a halloween cat, mouth agape, staring at a beautiful purple milkshake glass with whipped cream and a cherry. "Lactose?" He says.


	13. The Body Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID - 7 Pannels
> 
> 1\. Bucky shoulders up, with his chin very high, smiling and looking up at the sky, which is orange with a red sun behind him. There are brown mountains. "Strong,"
> 
> 2\. Bucky standing, viewed from slightly above at 3/4 angle, in a stiff bored posture with his eyes shut, pouting. He is in a light tourquoise void with a lighter grid, implying distance in the background and a curve upwards to bucky's right. "Plum sucks," Where Plum is scribbled out, and "THE BODY" is written over it.
> 
> 3\. A simplified sketch of Bucky's head, copied twice, one pixelated and grainy, and the other looking more like a blocky connect-the-dots game, and faceless. "No good nogoodnogoo," with the text, third portrait, and pannel boarder running off the image.
> 
> 4\. Bucky laying on his back, camera at his waist pointing to his chin. He is staring at the ceiling with his lips parted, thinking of a Maril in a thought-bubble. Steve, off-screen, is saying, "Bucky you should try not to spiral..."
> 
> 5\. Bucky props himself on his right shoulder, left resting across his ribs. "It's a meme," He says, annoyed, eyes unfocused.
> 
> 6\. Closer on Bucky's face, eyes narrow, mouth long and pulled over one tooth. "Steve."
> 
> 7\. Steve with his paws up placcatingly, looking off to the left, smiling a little, like he's the dad on a sitcom. "Jeez, okay."


	14. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 2 Parts  
1\. Tony in a purple cape waving at Bucky, "Hey Geralt." Bucky says, "Ghostface!" Wiggling his left paw at him. Steve is in between them with his ears down, yelling, "Tony!" at Tony, and Bucky has his right paw on Steve's butt like he's trying to climb over him.  
2\. Steve locks himself in a mouse-sized room with Tony, shutting the door with his back-leg, shoulders and corsage mashed against the ceiling. "Tony!" Steve says again. Tony is sitting up on his hind-legs. "Let! Me meet your murder BF!"


	15. Judy Garland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god!!!!  
[youtube.com/watch?v=osYZPx2A8v4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osYZPx2A8v4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 4 Panels
> 
> 1\. Plum and Bucky looking at a fetus of a stoat floating in purple liquid.
> 
> 2\. John dancing around Steve's bright orange kitchen, twirling with a box in his outstretched arms. "Yes--we have it everyday~" He is singing
> 
> 3\. Tight on John's eyes, his irises are hot pink on top and baby-blue on the bottom. "It makes us strong." He says.
> 
> 4\. "So, we sing this song," Bucky sings, leaning against a big(ger than a stoat) box of Cream of Wheat, with one paw on it. He's singing to the logo of the chef, who now is a cat.


	16. Even A Little Bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id 4 Panels
> 
> 1\. "Wake up kids!" Steve with his paw raised to loud-speaker his mouth.
> 
> 2\. The kids as lumps, in their nests. Lily groans and Mikey says "Noooo..."
> 
> 3\. Steve shrugging and looking away. "My hands are tied," He's saying. "They brought this on them selves."
> 
> 4\. Steve extremely smug, reading his KOOB tablet, while an old-timey record player plays Pirates of Penzance at a reasonable volume. Mikey screams, "AAA WHAT IS THIS!"


	17. Mirror 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 12 Panels
> 
> 1\. Steve about to get hit by a comet
> 
> 2\. Steve getting hit by the comet, motion smearing as the comet pushes him
> 
> 3\. The comet was Bucky and he and Steve go SPLAT on the wall.
> 
> 4\. "MIKEY get upstairs!" John says, with his fists in the air
> 
> 5\. John holding a little roller skate, looking at Mikey who has his head down. "What was your roller skate doing under my feet." John says.
> 
> 6\. Steve raises his paw. "Oh, that was me." He says. "We-- I was trying to teach him jumps."
> 
> 7\. Steve thinks of splatting on the wall the exact way he did with Bucky, except it's Mikey and he has tiny roller skates on. Steve in the thought bubble is saying, "You looked really good that time."
> 
> 8\. "You wanna be m-more prudent asking him to clean up after you?" John suggests to Mikey, who nodes, smiling.
> 
> 9\. Steve grumpily says, "That's not my name." And Lily, off screen, says, "UGH."
> 
> 10\. Lily shoves John and Mikey out her way. "If Mikey's not getting punished." John looks bemused and Mikey is mad at her.
> 
> 11\. "Why'd I even come up here!" Lily says.
> 
> 12\. "I'm gonna guess 'gym'." Steve offers, and Lily looks away and smiles. "Yeah."


	18. Tummy Troubles 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my hot take where i moved bucky's chest to his stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 19 Pannels
> 
> 1\. Steve and Bucky laying together in the dark on a green blanket, Steve on his side with his head between his front paws, Bucky with his head in Steve's elbow, one arm running along Steve's, the other across his chest. Most importantly, probably, Bucky's lower half is sandwiched between Steve's thighs. "Can," Bucky says, expression blank, "I tell you?" Steve looks like Bucky just woke him up, squinting.
> 
> 2\. Steve glances back at Bucky with a shiny eye. "About my stomach?" Bucky looks like a cross between a Steven Universe character and a person about to pass out from heat stroke.
> 
> 3\. Steve looks like an angry bull, thinking, 'What twisted use!! could Hydra have! for a fighter! with a bald belly!!!" and Bucky looks miserable, but the panel is funny because it looks like Bucky's tail is Steve's tail.
> 
> 4\. Steve, with his mouth covered by the angle of the camera and his arm, says with a sad expression, "Yeah'f course, Buck." And Bucky looks like a dog getting his nails cut, eyes closed, pouting. Another funny tails panel.
> 
> 5\. Bucky, with a slightly pained expression. Steve's other leg isn't pictured, Bucky's laying belly down with his back legs spread out a little.
> 
> 6\. Bucky jerks his head to one direction.
> 
> 7\. Bucky, bored or miserable, picking at the blanket with his left paw, resting his head on his right shoulder, says, "They had. Me." And "Medicated."
> 
> 8\. Steve is making a "no jokes allowed" face, but Bucky is staring into the distance with a vengance. "But," Bucky says, "You know you lose your HMO when you fuck up yourrrrr m-m-m-mission and fuck off."
> 
> 9\. Steve a little more relaxed but tired looking, Bucky with his head back so he can look at Steve, nodding to himself, "The kids call me Cowboy John," He says.
> 
> 10\. "At least I have a g-g-good excuse to," Bucky says, and the camera is on the other side of him, and very close, and you can see the scar on his neck a little better, he's still joking, but it's not reaching his eyes, "Not sit in chairsss."
> 
> 11\. Blank white panel with a doodle of Steve scrunching his face and wrinkling his nose.
> 
> 12\. Bucky upsidedown so he can look at Steve's face, "I'll tell ya I'd be psyched outta my mind if you would buy a rug so I could feel civilized." He's smiling but he looks creepy because of how he has to focus his eyes.
> 
> 13\. "You have to let me giv," Steve jokes,
> 
> 14\. "fghkglsdk" Steve laughs before he can finish.
> 
> 15\. "Whaaat," Bucky prompts, using his left arm to propel himself to roll over.
> 
> 16\. "What could," A tight shot of their back legs.
> 
> 17\. "Golly, Steve," Bucky says, highly mischievous and making a jerk-off motion, "What could I possibly do to make you, feel at body in your strung out home?"
> 
> 18\. Steve, blushing, winds up one foot, while Bucky is looking pleased with himself.
> 
> 19\. "You started it!!" Bucky cackles as Steve shoves his heel into Bucky's ribcage.


	19. Tummy Troubles 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 12 Panels
> 
> 1\. Bucky rolls over, away from Steve. Steve says, "Hey, get back here. I'm not done supplexing you."
> 
> 2\. Bucky kicks Steve, flinging all four of his legs out.
> 
> 3\. Steve says, "Hey, that's my thing," Bucky puts his arms behind his head and rests his legs on Steve's butt. "Fine," Bucky says.
> 
> 4\. Bucky does that thing ferret do where they just go crazy, jumps up and whips his body around, and there's a note that Eternal Love is playing while he flails.
> 
> 5\. Steve just grabs Bucky out of the air.
> 
> 6\. Bucky's on his back, Steve pokes his chest, "Got yo--UR CHEST TOO?"
> 
> 7\. Worm's eye view of Steve retracting his paw, looking worriedly at Bucky, "It doesn't hurt, does it?"
> 
> 8\. Bucky, looking like an abandoned stuffed animal, says, "It kind of aches."
> 
> 9\. Bucky with his elbows up but his head down, neck bowed, a little bit cross-eyed, explains, "I mean it itches, Steve, fuck. I'm not gonna explain st-st-stereotypy to you."
> 
> 10\. "I've had a lot of excitement," Buck stretches his back legs like a cat, "Moving,"
> 
> 11\. Bucky burrowing under Steve's arm, "You're lucky my god damn kids," Bucky says as Steve looks on confused.
> 
> 12\. "Haven't reverted to pinkies." Bucky says, Steve lifts his paw so Bucky can get under there, and Bucky lays his head agianst Steve's other arm, looking up at him. "Buck." Steve says.


	20. All Bucky's Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's the boys old bodies nice. nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 2 Panels
> 
> 1\. Brown Bucky, that is pre-war Bucky, thinks, 'I hope liking dark stuff doesn't mean I get tortured all the time.' While thinking of that saint that was broken on the wheel, a stoat tied to a wagon wheel, praying.
> 
> 2\. 'Hope reading pulps doesn't mean I'll wake up in the future.' Bucky thinks, laying with his chin on his fist, reading a Sci-Fi book. Steve is drawing him laying without the book, thinking, 'I DO haope this awakens something in me."


	21. How Big ARE Bucky's Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 4 Panels  
1."Hey." Bucky says, laying on his side with a purple cape. "What even is syconium."  
2\. "Flowers on the inside." Steve says, loafed up with his arms folded in a light purple cape.  
3\. "And what about 'suconum'?" Bucky says, deviously.  
4\. "Impossible type." Steve says, ears down and smiling.


	22. Buck Buck Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's sam!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 3 Pannels  
1\. Mikey, Bucky, Steve, and Sam (a red stoat with an orange belly, white face, and red mask) all laying together, with Lily laying a little waize in front of them, Sam against Steve's side, Bucky with his head on Steve's arm, and Mikey with his head on Bucky's shoulders.  
2\. They are watching TV; on screen is a brown bunny and a Cadsbury Cream Egg with "buck buck buck" written underneath. "What does he do that." Bucky asks. "He's part chicken." Sam says.  
3\. "I can do this," Steve says, and makes funny rabbit noises. Mikey sits up to stare at him, Bucky laughs, Sam sits up looking a little startled, and Lily turns her head to look at them.


	23. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 11 Pannels  
1\. "I'm grateful and all," Steve says, laying with Bucky in the dark, "But when I look in the mirror," Steve is propped on one shoulder, and Bucky is on his back gazing at Seve.  
2\. "You feel like a robot!" Bucky blurts out, eyes big.  
3\. "Haha..." Steve says. "Sorry--it all came back," Bucky whispers, laying on his side after his outburst.  
4\. "No," Steve says, smiling but looking away, "I told you that in the day, to trick you into dropping it and talking about sci fi." Bucky is glaring at him, "Shit." "I like you talking," Steve reasons.  
5\. "Well now you're gonna talk." Bucky wags his finger at Steve.  
6\. Steve is looking away, "Wuh, I just,"  
7\. Steve looks down, and Bucky loses his outline because he's not important any more. "I like to think about... A body that fits."  
8\. Steve tilts his head up, expression intense. "Now I have time to. Think." He adds, "All I do is think."  
9\. Steve seems struck by inspiration, eyes wide, "A body I made, I body I f..."  
10\. Steve pulls his ears to cover his face, "Feel," He mutters, and Bucky looks concerned.  
11\. Bucky touches Steve's face with both hands, and Steve's ears quiver. "Whatchu mean." Bucky says.


	24. Steering Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like in spongebob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 4 Panels  
1\. 'One Man Show' featuring the Creature saying something.  
2\. Pixilated Grayscale Bucky, the Creature, and Plum in the mind-space, a pink void with a console and a pilot steering control. Bucky is on the Creature's right, reaching across himself to punch the Creature playfully. "It's about time you used your god damn manners." Bucky says, and the Creature smiles. Plum on its left is leaning against its arm, playing boredly with a Rubik's cube. Plum says, "Say fuck next."  
3\. The Creature bumps Plum off its arm and says. "I am busy talking to Lily. Fuck you." Plum flops on the console, scowling.  
4\. Bucky howl laughing hysterically, the Creature diligently piloting, and Plum hunched up, pointing at Bucky, "SHUT IT."


	25. Cyborg Kool Aid Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "no really the light in the kitchen is so bad" "there's supposed to be light in here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 4 Panels  
1\. "I was thinking of knocking out the kitchen wall." Steve says, shrugging indulgantly. Bucky's eyes go big and his left arm whirs.  
2\. Bucky gallops around Steve, plowing forward with his head down and left arm out.  
3\. BAM! Bucky leaves a Bucky-shaped hole in the wall, a silouette on the horizon.  
4\. Steve grins, bathed in sunlight.


	26. Expert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rabbits are dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 2 pannels  
1\. Steve, tourquoise with gray-brown feet, backed up against a mirror that shows him in his normal colors. "Well," He says, blushing nervously, "My hands got bigger." Bucky off screen, says, "Really Steve?"  
2\. Steve looks down at his tiny rabbit paws, with the gray of the mirror under him, "I mean uhhh,"


	27. Plums Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant deep pressure therapy like when a service dog sits on you, i forgot what that's called. i needed to speed up plum's redemption so it turns out he just is the guy who wants things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 20 Panels  
1\. Plum muttering, "I miss before," And looking down. Also he looks very fluffy.  
2\. Grayscale Bucky, who is smoothly colored and looking devious, says, "I do too. Deep pressure therapy ain't half bad."  
3\. "Oh, is that why you keep me around?" Plum says, smug, with his paw under his chin, "You like me on your back?"  
4\. "You know," Plum says, stepping over Bucky, who is on his side with his paws on his chest like a doggy.  
5\. Splash panel of Bucky looking just so tired.  
6\. Splash panel of Bucky blinking it off, with Plums paws on his shoulder.  
7\. "...........................You I know I'm only Violence when I have to be." Plum says, small letters weighing down a mostly empty speech bubble. Plum has his elbows on Bucky's side, paws looking like he might be kneading Bucky's right shoulder. "I know, Plum," Bucky says at length, mournfully.  
8\. Plum standing with his front paws on Bucky's shoulders, and his back legs on the ground. Bucky looks like he's fallen asleep, on his stomach, and Plum looks like a pensive muppet.  
9\. "Hey, can." Plum says, picking up his left paw, looking at Bucky's face, "You. Let... Me."  
10\. Plum frustrated, mouth open but only a "..." coming out.  
11\. Plum closes his eyes and is able to continue, "feel myself some time."  
12\. "What -- You can't exactly wear skinny shorts. We got," Bucky mutters, winding up his neck.  
13\. Splash panel of a tight shot on Bucky's eye, a little blush on his cheek. "a roommate."  
14\. Plum sets his left paw down on the floor, in order to bend his head around like a cartoon, to give Bucky a real close look, smiling knowingly.  
15\. "Nooo, it's the opposite, I want --" Plum is nodding, and Bucky is looking up at him with a little smile.  
16\. "Demand," Plum amends himself, leaning forward a little and looking down at Bucky with big eyes. "MORE PINK SWEATSHIRTS."  
17\. "You know." Bucky says, in a pose like he's on an anime body pillow. "You're not so bad. When you ask for normal things." Bucky says, and Plum moves his left paw flush against Bucky's side, right paw still pinning his shoulder.  
18\. "And I want STEVE to lay on top of me dammit." Plum says, speech bubble covering his face, moving his right paw to set it on the floor and squish Bucky's other side. Bucky enters Horse Mode, blissed out, a vision of a blurry brown horse galloping with a low quality word collage. 'Do this now. Sit down. Sit back.' Four illegible words due to them being too small. Two even smaller sentences. 'Relax and imagine how good.' The horse is Horse_ebooks and the words are from its Twitter.  
19\. Bucky shouts, "Yeah!" With his eyes wide.  
20\. "AND. I want Karo," Plum says primly. "What, just out of the bottle?!" Bucky asks judgmentally, eyebrows angry and pupils wide and smiling.


	28. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bucky : oh who's that?  
steve, crying : i don't know!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 6 Panels  
1\. Steve drawing in a sketchbook, tongue sticking out in concentration  
2\. He is drawing a human being's face, filling out one of the eyes.  
3\. Bucky siddles up to Steve. "Hey." "Hey." Steve is looking at Bucky, and Bucky is looking at the drawing.  
4\. Bucky glances to Steve, "Am Interrupting anything?"   
5\. Steve says, "I don't know, are you?"  
6\. Steve bows his head to kiss Bucky, who is leaning back against Steve's arm. "Well too bad." 'Smooch.'


	29. Christmas A Really Hot Guy Just Walked In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 5 Panels  
1\. Steve in a really fancy shiny cape with a collar and a silver clasp, orange on top, pink midtone, and blue on the bottom. Steve's eyes are huge and his lips are parted. "Bucky..."  
2\. "Hey slugger," Bucky says, smooth and well groomed with curly cheek fluff, and a winter-light mask around his eyes. He's smiling easily, with a high-collared deep blue cape with a gold clasp. "W-well? Do I look like an asshole?"  
3\. Steve steps toward Bucky as he sits up on his hinders.  
4\. Steve is still walking, in slow motion, brows drawn, Bucky gazing at him. Both of Bucky's arms are furry and his tail is trimmed short.  
5\. Steve is looking at Bucky like if he touched him he would disappear, and Bucky is looking back with a little smile.


	30. See That Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ (loud?)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-wxWtfwm_0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID One Image  
1\. Steve, with his purple cape and dusty rose, and Bucky with a simple red cape and his white calla lily, waiting outside in a snowy forest, next to a deer, the camera only seeing the deer's leg due to scale. "See that, Buck? Matt's walking to work." Steve says smugly. "Big deal, the g-gay takes five steps and he's there." Bucky says, arms crossed. Matt, canonically known as Deer Devil, makes chicken noises.


	31. That's A Cat Of A Different Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 5 Panels  
1\. Bucky, brown and tan, and Plum in the union break room, periwinkle. "Is one kiss good enough for you, Plum?" Bucky says, right paw up in gesture. Plum is fidgeting with his paws, with a petulant pout. "Is it enough for you?" He returns.  
2\. "I'm not an idiot, John." Plum says, as Bucky sidles up and Plum offers his left paw to Bucky, whose eyes are big and shiny.  
3\. Plum, with an intense look, starts tango-ing with Bucky, who is like, okay, alright, yeah. Sasha has his right paw on Bucky shoulder, and Buck has his left on Plum's shoulder. They're chest to chest.  
4\. They have their paws interlocked and up, the classic tango pose. Plum's right paw is on Bucky's back, and Bucky's left paw is on Plum's shoulder. "Where'd you learn to dance, Sasha?" Bucky is smiling at Plum, who is looking side-long.  
5\. The real meat Bucky, on a subtle rainbow background, zoning out, with two teeny-tiny stoats dancing on his head. "Not the fucking Jewish community center, that's for sure." Plum is saying in a thought bubble over Bucky's head.


	32. Riff On The End Of Syconium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 14 Panels  
1\. Bucky, brown with a yellow under-belly, strappy brown cape, white calla lily corsage, painting in a spacious workshop with vines crawling on the walls. He has an easel, and a monotone pallet of paint that he's holding with his left paw, metal. Steve from offscreen and down the hall, says, "Hello?"  
2\. Bucky pokes his head around the corner of the hall, "Hello, s-sorry yes, we---" His eyes bug out.  
3\. He touches his face, eyes half-lidded, "Hello Stranger."  
4\. "Hey," Steve, a purple rabbit with dark purple paws and ear-tips, and a purple cape that makes his chest look big and poofy, and his dusty pink corsage. "I was looking to commission you." Steve has his paw on his cheek.  
5\. "I can DRAW Steve!" Bucky wrinkles his nose, smiling with one fang sticking out.  
6\. "So I've heard." Steve says, all sexy, coming over.  
7\. "I knew this guy, very handsome stoat." Steve says, as Bucky has his paw on his chin thoughtfully.  
8\. "I can do him." Bucky scampers to his supplies, jars of pigment and rolls of paper. "But you'll need to tell m-m-me how he looked."  
9\. Steve's shoulders are hunched a little and he's looking away, blushing. "He... was all white. Rugged."  
10\. Steve gazes down at Bucky's tail, which isn't as huge as Plum's was, but it's probably still a nice tail if you're into that stuff. Steve is, he's blushing harder. "He had umm, he..." "Keep it coming," Bucky says, tail swishing around as he digs in his supplies. "Big--really..." Steve stutters.  
12\. Bucky is mumbling, "Gray... dark black..." to himself, while Steve says, "Just the biggest gaudiest red nose! Like a mashed raspberry!"  
13\. "STEVE." Bucky whips his up, trying to glare but smiling to hard too manage it, tail wagging in agitation.  
14\. Steve snickers, "Hehehe."


	33. Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatse it, thank you for reading. I might do more strips if I think of any, but for now I'm bored of drawing! Arg! Hahaha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ if you enjoyed this fic, please watch this video without sound and then again with sound. unless nature documentary animal death bothers you then DO NOT. thanks. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODEUK5sB5vE) i'm going to put the image description in the body of the text so that end notes can be clear for any short notes

ID 6 Images  


Misc.  
1\. Brown and tan Bucky laying on his side, looking up at someone off screen with a sweat-drop on his forehead.  
2\. Stylish close up of Steve's rose corsage  
3\. Grayscale Bucky looking annoyed  
4\. The creature saying something  


Leafs  
1\. Fluffy Steve with a beech-leaf mantle and a cape with a circular pendant on the collar, looking off screen with a sweat-drop on his forehead.  


Whatever this is  
1\. The Creature with its right arm raised, with ghostly/hallusinatory apparitions of monotone Bucky howling and Plum whispering something in the Creature's ear. Also it looks like the Creature is touching Plum's chest. Rituals.  


The Most... Extreme  
1\. Plum with sunglasses, wiggling his fingers and chewing a toothpick, chin tilted up a little. Behind in him in gray are the first verse of "Bad To The Bone" by George Thorogood.

First Strip (cut)  
1."Give me your textbook," Lily is saying, rolling on her back to snatch Mikey's history book from him. His paw is out, he's standing right next to her. The book is a stone tablet, labled "(tablet)" with "WW2" written on it. "Aha!" Lily is saying. They are outside next to a bush.


	34. Christmas Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 2 Panels  
1\. Brown Bucky in his winter coat (very pale, with his mask pale also) looking at the camera, blepping, and giving a thumbs up, while Steve is in the background next to an orange, with his front paws under his cape which is just a big orange infinity scarf, AKA the itchy sweater that his mom made into socks.  
2\. Bucky in Steve's orange cape, which he just just absolutely swimming in it comes down to his back like an actual sweater, laying around, while Steve, naked, in the background binkies and jumps around.


	35. Worm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID  
1\. A simple title card "Adventures of Warren Harding Rogers" with a headshot of a white rabbit with orange patches, labeled, "Sarah Rogers was really on top of it" And a headshot of little Steve, labeled in quotes, "Steve"  
2\. Frankie, a gray chipmunk with a spot on his nose, a green cape with a nice collar, and five leafed orange flower corsage. It's an orchid but you wouldn't know that unless you saw his back.  
3\. "FRANKIE," Bucky says, and Frankie brightens up and says "Bucky!"  
4\. Steve with his ears back, glaring, says, "Frrrankieee."  
5\. Frankie grimaces and says, "Steeeve..."  
6\. Bucky pushing on Steve's shoulder, "Quit being an asshole." Steve, annoyed, says, "He started it." And Bucky replies by yelling, "He did not!"  
7\. Brown Bucky laying on his back, "Worm," And Steve, off screen, corrects him, "W'rrn."  
8\. Bucky in his winter coat, looking up at Steve sternly, "Worm!" Steve, not pictured, says, "I can take care of myself!"  
9\. Brown Bucky laying on his side in the dark, "..., Worm?" And Steve, off screen, says, "Wh... why do you want to know? Well,"  
10\. Bucky jumping up and down, "Change you name, change your name," And Steve watching him, thinking 'Steve Barnes,' And then saying, "Fine."  
11\. Bucky, smiling for the camera, with his arm around Steve, who has his arm around Bucky in turn. Bucky has a weird little hat with a red, white, and blue ribbon, and he is holding a pin that says "They CAN'T Peeve OUR Steve" with a green image of Richard Nixon but with whiskers and bunny ears, up for the camera. He's reaching over Steve's shoulder to pin a pin over Steve's breast, 'click,' and Steve is looking down in doubt or confusion.


	36. HORSE BUCKY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delete all the other strips this is all we needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 6 Panels (Listed Horizonatally)  
1\. Bucky Barns, a big ol' ugly Cleveland Bay horse, brown with a black mane and black triangluar eybrows, with basil leaves and basil flowers in his hair, and a cape that says Gangsta Rap Made [Me Do It], text cut off due to it being just a bust of him.  
2\. Bucky rolling his eyes, with purple eye-bags.  
3\. Mikey the stoat sitting on a wooden beam, talking to Bucky who's lowered his head to be eye level, ears turned cock-eyed.  
4\. The Creature standing around at night with a denim cape, thinking about Captian Americat smiling. Bucky's eyes are huge and shiny and he's like ??  
5\. Bucky turned around so Steve has to talk to his butt, looking over his shoulder and snorting and flicking his ear. Steve (a cat) says, I know you are but what am I.  
6\. Bucky tossing his head so his mane flips all over the place. He's loving it.


	37. New Years Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 1 Pannel  
Sam and Bucky embracing inside of a peace sign (the circle kind, like hippies) cheek to cheek, shaded pink, with 'Happy New Year' written in cursive above them.


	38. Teef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can keep making strips as long as I say they're deleted scenes and not just add-on strips... That said I made some sequels to old strips and snuck them in. Check all the strips out on the thingie : <https://sta.sh/21jrz8ukb8t5?edit=1>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 6 Pannels  
1\. "Good [that] you're. Easy to recognize." Bucky says, running with Steve on a deep green background, looking away.  
2\. "Sorry." He says, to Steve who is looking a little bit sad but says, "No. It is good." Offering a little smile.  
3\. Picture of Steve, labeled 70 years ago, seen from the front, highlighting how dumb his eyes look head-on, with a grayish background, smiling with his eye brows up, saying, "Buckyyy."  
4\. The same picture, but it's labeled 70 seconds ago, and Steve has faint eye-bags and his eyebrows are a little sad, and his buck-teeth are longer.  
5\. "Yeah, but at least in the w-war we had hard-tack, hon." Bucky says, looking ahead of him.  
6\. Steve, surprised, angry, with his mouth a squiggly line, ears up, thinking, "_I_ need to eat?"


	39. Winter Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it backwards. Steve is pizza butt in spring but I'm still saying Bucky calls him SOMETHING dumb when the weather is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 12 Panels  
1\. Bucky, 'dun dudun!' backing in to Steve's dark house through the window, 'bop,' letting some wind and 4 snow-flakes in, 'swoomp.'  
2\. '(trumpet fanfare)' Bucky gets in, and closes the window, 'wee! bop,' And slumps onto the floor, 'doomp.'  
3\. '(la la la)' "Evening Pizza Butt." Bucky says, 'wee-ow!' lit in pink and yellow light, snapping a finger gun at Steve.  
4\. Steve looks over, surprised, and smiles, lit with warm light. "Evening," He says. He's sitting up on his hinders, with his front arms out, holding a wii-mote, 'do dop.' Also he has a new cape with a sharper star knot and a higher collar.  
5\. Some of the light goes away, and he hunches up around himself a little, looking down and losing his smile. 'Woww...'  
6\. Bucky's eyes go out of focus, lit in blue and purple. Plum and Bucky argue in his murky thought bubbles. "Bucky, damn you!" Plum says, looking back at Bucky, who is yelling something back, "He caught me." "Then get in his trap?" Plum says, neck hunched, arms up. "No." Bucky says, retreating, leaning Plum to pry open a Steve shapped rat-trap, and hold his tail in it so when he let's go it'll snap. ">:/" Plum says.  
7\. Bucky hunches up, taking his thin mantle off, holding his right paw up towards his face, looking away and squinting. "Sorry, I don't kn..."  
8\. "I call you Pizza Butt in winter?" Bucky says, lit in brilliant green, 'wee!' with his neck back in surprise, but coming over.  
9\. The lighting gets colder, and Bucky's eye gets wide. 'Ding ding!'  
10\. Splash pannel of Bucky saying, "What-- you didn't get your winter coat?"  
11\. Steve, also in cool green light, says, "Yeah, I haven't ever in the 21st century." His eyes are lidded, looking middle-distance, tired by it, and he is turning on a second wii-mote  
12\. Hot red and pink light, Bucky comes up and hooks his chin on Steve's arm, 'boop.' and Steve's smiling, eye lidded and less focused, with his chin on Bucky. "Long as you're not shy of patching out on me, sweetie." Bucky says.


	40. New Alembics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fake DND spells... for animals to use!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so crazy that records are physical things and the sounds are just the needle hitting grooves... in this world its a needle hitting scoobs... speaking of i don't think bucky is any more afraid of dogs than any other kind of person in this universe... or at least he's on board for barking, snarling sphere might get to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 15 Sections  
1\. Splash of "New Alembics" written in a fancy, medieval-ish font.  
2\. Sam wrapping moss onto someone's cut front leg, with a roll of bandage, saying, "Triage time." Labeled 'Moss Healing Word, uses : healing. VM'  
3\. 'Steve got between them bodily and picked Tony up and shut the door.' Steve hunched up, waddling on two legs, holding Tony in his front paws. Tony's mad, with his tail and backlegs dangling, "Some would call this unessesary use of force." Labeled 'Hold Mouse, uses : movement, damage. S'  
4\. A green circle of dog mouths howling. '(Billie Holiday being played)' '(normal)' Doodle of Steve and Bucky, "No, I like it." Labeled, 'Barking Sphere, useage : create speech. VSM'  
5\. 'Heat on Farm, use : fallow/raze land. SM' With The Winter Solider, eyes blacked out and mouth blacked out, standing between two roaring walls of green flames.  
6\. Steve in a baret with a thin black mustache, looking like he's about to fall over, holding a plate with a green steak on it 'poof!' Labeled 'True Steake, usage : create edible meat/bait. V'  
7\. 'Finger of Enftebtemang, usage : annoy sibling. VS' Mikey pinning Lily, trying to poke her, she's grabbing his arm, "Stop," She says.  
8\. 'Q's Invisibility, useage : [stealth]. SM'  
9\. 'Cow of Auraly, useage : movement, damage, gold pies. VSM' Steve sitting on top of a cute green cow. He is almost the size of the cows head. Flemmish Giant Rabbit says what?  
10\. Steve, left paw (?) glowing green, choping a dinosaur egg in half, "You have have the bigger half." Labeled, 'Share Stone, usage : shape stone. S' really showed my hand.  
11\. Silouette of a weasle with a poofy tail standing in a green gap in a wall, labeled, 'End Wall, usage : stealth. S'  
12\. 'Cursing, usage : create speech. V' Little Steve covering his mouth, saying, "Fuck" in tiny font.  
13\. 'Conjure Velemerf, usage : create a 1x1 cubic veremerf for one hour by one minute concentration and somatic gesture of two limbs.' Bucky with his hands up, hovering a squiggling green orb that's almost the side of his head.  
14\. A blue falcon standing with one foot on Sam's arm. Sam is the same size as the falcon's head. 'Find Falcon.' A drawing of Sam bigger shows that he is very proud, and has a corsage that is a green stem with at least two little purple flowers.  
15\. 'Find Family, usage : party bonding. V' I cheaply didn't draw anything at all here, it's up to you I guess.


	41. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 8 panels  
1\. An old style bathtub, with human feet instead of lion paws, and a lion tail on the end, and a spout on the wall with 2 faucets. A speech bubble pointing inside the tub says, "This dumb asshole."  
2\. Bucky perched on the lion tail, smiling lazily, turning the left faucet with his right paw.  
3\. Water pouring out of the spout, catching and gathering in the air. 'Shape Water bippity bopity.' Bucky says, with one hand fingers pointing forward and one raised up toward the curling, fingers relaxed.  
4\. Bucky pointing up with his right paw and making an L shape with his left, looking to the right.  
5\. Spash of Bucky pointing up with his right and holding his left paw up, looking left.  
6\. Bucky laying in the dry tub with his paws up controlling the water above him, eyes lidden, bald belly showing, 6 nipples.  
7\. The tub is full of aquamarine water, Bucky still has his paws up, making some water move around in three interlocking loops, smiling.  
8\. Spash of Steve rolling around on some dust, labled, 'dust bath'


	42. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony calls Steve to snitch on Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the black hole trick is just bucky and tony working out how to make a straw since cups in syconium look like you just hold them between your teeth and that seems problematic. tony makes bucky a cup and steve gets him some ouzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 16 parts  
1\. Tony goofing around with a hologram screen, lighting him cyan. "Hey Conehead." He says, with a triangle form his mouth to his ear to a point in space. "Heya Tony." Steve says laying on his back, knees up, with his phone on the floor, circling his right hand around to make a triangle from his phone across his ears to his mouth to his arm. "'N I ask a question about your bo--" Tony starts, and Steve interrupts him, looking bored. "Not my boyfriend."  
2\. Tony flicks part of the hologram, scowling a little. "Eesh, fine. Let my Gervoya Murijert reference die. You wound me, Cap."  
3\. "He has a phone now." Steve says, smiling weird, still bored, one arm behind his head, one hovering over his face.  
4\. Tony is whining. "You're so mean. I'm just trying to bust his balls with you."  
5\. Tony raises his head, still whiny, brows furrowed. "I knew you two were pranking me." Steve off screen yells, "What'd he DO?"  
6\. Tony is looking absentmindly towards the light source. "Keeps asking for silly alembics. Black hole water gun trick, no gun. Weapon pocket for a weapon you didn't have."  
7\. "His mind!" Tony says. Steve is curled up towards his knees, right paw curled on his chest. "Could you make a weapon pocket out of nowhere?" Steve says, conspiratorially. "NoTHING." Tony corrects him. "You two are hopeless."  
8\. The entire pannel is Tony inside his own speech bubble. "Are YOU the only one explaining technomancy to the hound of Borschterville?" Tony's neck is hunched up, hands tossed up. Steve off screen says, "He's just remembering being able to goof off!"  
9\. "Alright. And don't get me wrong. He's on to something. And I can get him there." Tony says, mellow and appeasing. "Oh hang on! J."  
10\. Bruce, a pale yellow bunny with a face that is distictly more rabbit-shaped (forehead goes smoothly into his nose) than Steve's, with curly cheek fluff and square eyes. He's leaning on his elbow, typing on a keyboard. "Hi Tony." He's holding his phone right to his face, no triangle. His speech bubble is orange. "Hello Bruce." Steve says off screen. "Oh hi, Steve." Bruce is smiling.  
11\. "Who's Gerboya Murijerl? [sic]" Steve says, on his back with one arm folded behind his head again, eye bugging to look towards his phone, smiling a little.  
12\. "Who?" Bruce says, one paw on his cheek.  
13\. "Bruce!" Tony throws his hands up, facing away from the hologram.  
14\. A little gap between the pannels. Steve is on his back, knees up, back feet tucked under the couch. "Bucky!" He calls out, phone still near him.  
15\. "Yes?" Bucky pops his head over the edge of the top tier of the couch, looking straight down at Steve.  
16\. "How long have you been there!" Steve does a sit-up, back straight, looking up at Bucky. Bucky is laying on the top tier with his tail up, smug, "I was crashed out." A very pale Tony-yellow speech bubble says, "Red alert, we've been caught."


	43. (Written) What Grains Are Good To Eat? Ration For The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures of non-animal super-soldier humans Steve and Bucky

"I gotta ba... Huh." Steve wanders into the room, like he's in a sitcom, stopping suddenly. "Is that me?"

"Vain much?" Bucky says, laying on the couch with his head on the carpet and his feet on the blanket over the top. He's reading a coffee-table book of Captain America posters. "Yeah it's a whole b-b-b-bunch of you. You been holding out on me."

Steve groans and rubs his face.

"Exhibit A. WHAT GRAINS ARE GOOD TO EAT? RATION FOR THE BOYS." Bucky slithers off the couch and stands up, holding the book, bent open from the top. There's a glossy print of a rationing poster Steve was in once, and a page of information about it.

"Oh. That one. Cute, huh?" Steve is almost worried that Bucky hasn't found the one poster that is definately a pin-up and which is DEFINATELY in the book. Maybe he already ripped it out and put it in his wallet.

"Yeah, sure, your ass looks VERY cute in it, Steve." Bucky says, like he's annoyed that Steve is fishing.

"What." Steve sputters.

"Look at you. Who fucking got you to do that."

"Let me look at it." Steve sits and pats the couch, and Bucky sits and gives him the book. "I look fine."

"Yeah, better than fine."

"I think you're just an old pervert."

"No, Steve, jeez!" Bucky says, not willing to lose the fight. "Whatever, leave me in peace, I have to find a new poster to look at now."

"I mean, you can look at it, if you really like it so much, but I got no clue what your seeing. My butt's not special in that." Steve stands, puts one foot on the coffee table, and looks over his shoulder at Bucky, doing a sexier verison of the pose in the poster. "See?"

"YES. That's it, your doing it."

"Am not!" Steve straightens his back and squares his shoulders more, and makes his face more like a cartoon, turned a little less, looking over Bucky's head and not biting his lip.

"Nope, now you're trying too hard not to be sexy. Very stiff, no dynamics, no figure, no composition. No warmth. Captain America is a nice guy, with a nice ass according to this historical record that I coroborate with."

Steve moves his arms and his other leg. Warmth is subjective, but composition and dynamics are just rules for how to make subjects look a certain way. See?

"Well, that's not what you were doing in the poster." Bucky gives up. "What were you gonna tell me? When you came in here?"

"Uhhh... That I need to borrow your keys, yeah."

"House arrest again, eh?"

"I just need to do an errand. Want to come, to Ross with me to get some coffee?"

Bucky gives Steve a look.

"They usually have off-season fancy stuff." Steve whined defencively under Bucky's stare.

"Ross D-dress For Less, the place where all the cloths have holes in them? But n-n-not. The. Cool kind of holes. Not DISTRESSED, or whatever Lily says."

"Not all the clothes, jeez Buck."

"Do you always feed me tampered-with coffee? Is that where the ticks and jitters is coming from, after all?"

"No. Not always. You usually get Trader Joe's coffee."

"Jesus, sweetie, you have to pick one!"

"I do not." Steve pockets Bucky's keychain and turns on his heel to leave.

Bucky abandons his ass-ration poster, grabbing Steve's laptop.

* * *

Bucky's keys are a part of his new wardrobe--he has a big fluffy lavender puff ball, a plush star with holographic material, some little animals, and a fancy purple letter A in a silver heart. The puff ball is kind of cumbersome, but it makes Bucky's keys really stick out. Case-in-point that he's running out with Bucky's keys instead of just finding his own.

Ross is kind of sad, but it's fine actually. It's not TJ Max. And TJ Max is very funny.

Technically, the first time that Steve ever saw Mikey and Lily was in a TJ Max. A while ago, before Steve had Bucky back. The three of them had zero-ed in on this dumb patterned polo-shirt that Bucky would have had a real good laugh about. It almost made Steve cry, and then he spent the rest of his shopping experience pretty miserable, until an associate smiled at him, and then he remembered it's rude to look misterable about being in someone else's store and had to get it together. Mikey'd yelled about the ugly shirt while Steve was holding it, and scared him off like like greiving baby getting his grubby misterable fingers all over this shirt that a loud skinny teenager wanted with all his heart.

To give to John.

Or not. Steve never saw that shirt again, so unless Bucky'd burned it and neglected to tell Steve about how his kid had no taste, both he and Mikey had passed over it afterall.

Steve didn't find anything like that this time, just these really nice glass birds that would look handsome on the mantle with that vase of sticks that Bucky had convinced him was intior-design rather than just a bunch of sticks that he'd found and spray-painted. I mean, they were pretty sticks, so, they could stay. Steve also found some hazelnut cookies and a $3 watercolor pad that would be nice to use for brain-storm sketches. See? Isn't Ross just the best? Bucky's so wrong about Ross, it's the best.

* * *

"I decided it's my life's purpose to go to art auctions and galleries and wherever else to get all the official prints of that ass poster." Bucky announced. "I'm bringing Sam and the kids to St. Louis after school on Friday. So either you get the house to yourself or you're coming with."

"What?? Say all that again."

"S-s-s-sharks vs. Blues we got tickets. Also there's an auction for one of the ass posters, but, I'm kind of already bored of that gimmick. Like, what if we just went to Paris for NO reason on the kids five day weekend next month."

Steve was deeply skeptical. "Do you think hockey is a good idea? Also, there's NO chance they actually have a five day weekend, you can't let Mikey tell you things just because he's adorable."

"Says the guy who LET HIM ROLLER SKATE INDOORS."

"He was having a bad DAY. Ohhhh, hockey because Mikey likes to skate?"

"Nah, hockey because it's in season and I w-wanna see some big beefy guys fuckin' fight."

"Oh my gosh." Steve sighed.

"I would kn-know if Mikey 'likes' to skate. We'd have cones if Mikey liked to skate."

* * *

Steve had a fanny pack. Bucky glared at it. "We don't have to go to the hockey game, I could probably get Natashka to come instead and we can ditch Sam with her."

"What? No, we can go if you want. Do you think the kids will be okay for the whole game, though? Should we maybe leave at half-time?" Steve said.

"Our kids that are almost legal adults? Or our imaginary empty-nest toddler kids? They'll be fine. They have a comic about it or something, Z.O.M.G. Is t-there anything you want to do in St. Louis? I was thinking shopping if Sam brings all his spell slots. Do you care about the arch, is that TOO touristy? I'm throwing spaghetti."

"What? Yeah, spaghetti. They have spaghetti and chili there, right?"

"That's Chicago. They probably have a poster scene there too." Bucky rubbed his chin. "One city at a time. Unless there's two auctions with t-t-two posters in two cities. And we have to split up."

"Shouldn't do that."

"Too much stress for one weekend. That's why we shouldn't over plan. But, we should plan, like, something."

"Oh, there's the City Museum. Do you think us being furries means we're obsessed with flowers? There's probably a garden."

"The kids might like it."

* * *

ID 3 Parts  
1\. Bucky sitting up on his hind-legs, over the shoulder, gazing lovestruck at nothing.  
2\. Steve but he's wearing an American flag looking cape with a bigger star-knot, and a little headpiece that goes up around his ears, with an A on the forhead and a chin-strap.  
3\. Steve in his Cap uniform, over the shoulder, with one knee up--foot on a little hay-bale--holding some wheat, smirking.  


* * *

New Yokka

REALLY REALLY GOOD undrawn deleted scenes

1.  
lily : "take the L" i get it, you're making fun of me for not knowing how to get around this dumb city,  
steve : ?? no it's okay, it's confusing, it's just that the L train is what i always take. we can get there however you want. absolutely any way you want to go.  
lily : L... train... OH.....

2.  
bucky : don't worry you two, i know everything about this place (falls into an abandonned subway) FUCK

3.  
lily climbs up a coconut tree in bali and then drops down on mikey and says vibe check

4.  
steve gets "summer butch love" stuck in bucky's head, sam informs them that journey released "stone in love" in the 80s, steve mortified


	44. Half A Knives Out Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky talk about Annihilation (2018) in 2015 (2015)

anyways did you notice that steve looks like one of beloved knives out cast members, how crazy, so wild, I bet Bucky has a field day, Noah Segan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID  
2 Images  
ID 1, 11 Panels  
1\. Bucky on Steve's tiered couch, curled up, reading his phone.  
2\. Steve trying to climb up onto the couch, Bucky looking at him. "I got Annihilation and Beaks Bloody." Steve announces.  
3\. Steve looks up at Bucky, showing the black and white DVD cases, Beaks Bloody, a bunch of rabbit sillouettes and a magnifier;  
Annihilation, Catalie Portman inside a jagged white crystal.  
4\. Bucky looks at them, eyes tired, "Ah yes, that's the fuckin' bear movie." He is thinking about himself standing on a giant bear corpse.  
5\. Steve shuffles Annihilation underneath Beaks Bloody. "No Bears?"  
6\. Bucky flops onto his left side, looking towards Steve upsidedown, "No undead bears. Actually. I had GENERIC nightmares from it."  
7\. Bucky makes his left hand pop up, talons flexing, looking backward at Steve when his head a little straighter  
8\. "You've seen Annihilation?" Steve says, nose twitching, leaning forward on his elbows, arms crossed, a bunny loaf. Bucky is on his back like a dog. "Mikey had an Oscar Iswhoo phase. Bored."  
9\. Where Steve's body would have continued into the next pannel, his butt is just colored like the tier of the couch. Bucky's still on his back, doing finger quotes, "Barrowed, cable."  
10\. "I think Oscar Iswhoo is fine." Steve says, bobbing his head. "He's great." Bucky says, "But his characters."  
11\. "He never knows who the fuck he's supposed to be..." Bucky says, very thoughtful, looking off to the top left, eyebrows furrowed, head cocked a little. "Or he doesn't. Have the memories. His characters don't." Black and white imaginings of Wowlter Cruz peeping through a pineapple, and Kane's bloody glass of water appear. "I mean, Oscar Iswhoo knows."
> 
> ID 2, 1 Image  
An orange roebuck deer with candy-corn colored 4 point horns, and a square face. He has big eyes and long eyelashes, short cheek tufts, cheek-bone marks, and a white muzzle with black markings around his nose and jowls. He has a thick neck and comically twiggy front legs. Next to him is a Chinese Waterdeer, with a red body and a gold face with a white triangle on his chest, white under his chin, and white cheek tufts. He has a yellow muzzle with a red spot and long white sabre-fangs, and yellow around his ears, with are edged with red. He has red and black around his eyes. Both deer have dark dark navy capes with silver clasps, and the roebuck has a tangle of white flowers for his corsage, while the Chinese waterdeer has a white rose. The roebuck is labeled 'Roe-ah Segan' and has a picture of Steve drawn near his face for likeness, and the Chinese Waterdeer is labeled 'Lateeth Stanfeild (I hadn't watched Bojack Horseman)'


	45. With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's right steve has an inner animal who feels all the emotions for steve and is purposefully cryptic and meta and then black-and-white steve beats him up. and sam has bird-vision. what if the saints and gods were still human-shaped as shown here... including Thor. Steve is like, it sucks that St. Francis is the only catholic saint that can understand animals I feel like I'm playing telephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 10 Panels  
1\. "Steve paints?" Sam says, shocked by the triptych, represented by black and white photos of an ermine, with indigo symbols all over it. "And... writes mantras.  
2\. Detail of the first painting, with the symbols over Bucky's left ear and background,  
/*| with , . 0 individual /' l-  
Sam admits, "I can't read rabbit"  
3\. The blue writing, ammended by Sam to simply, "With me," in a green background with a deep purple leaf.  
4\. Detail of the Madonna In Sorrow by Giovanni Battista Salvi da Sassoferrato, with "with me" over her folded hands.  
5\. The purple leaf floats past the jagged shape, "with me," of a tree branch.  
6\. "With me," A milky transparent stoat resting on the green forest floor, rusty brown red nose, mouth open and purple, eyes X's, body covered in leaves.  
7\. Sam, looking with concern at the portrait, "with..." "Aw Steve," He says.  
8\. Bucky resting, sickly gray, eyes bagged, brows just barely drawn.  
9\. Bucky, off white, blinking his eyes open, them rolling back, frowning dully, "...me"  
10\. The purple leaf lands square on his face.


	46. Irish 2 Basket Weaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mustelid was made to make it easy to talk to people while you're swimming, and to make languages for animals more complicated since it's a point that sometimes Bucky can't control how he speaks. Wonder if Bucky was signing anything while he was saving Steve. Anyways, there's no more common, it just depends on where you are and who you're with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ID : 11 Panels)  
1\. Bucky sitting on the tiered couch. "Peep!" Steve climbs onto the middle tier, making an H with his right paw. "Hey P-U-C-K."  
2\. Bucky glances at him, blushing. The word "MUSTELID" is spelled above him with hand-like shapes  
3\. Bucky smiles and makes the sign for swimming. "Can I climb up on your rock?"  
4\. Bucky slides down to Steve, kissing him.  
5\. "You know, Mustelid is how I found the kids." Bucky says, upsidedown, making a sign that I think is family, but it's upsidedown so when he touches his forehead, he's touching his chin.  
6\. "Pond in an eye you / heart to fly flew." Steve says, in a close bird's eye view, just making whenever sign.  
7\. Bucky right infront of Steve's nose, smug while Steve frowns, left hand open, right hand with his trigger finger bent up. "Oh, now I remember, you shoot shoot shoot."  
8\. Quick panel of Bucky dropping his hand.  
9\. Bucky waves a "Forget it" sign  
10\. "You shoot signs like your getting trench foot." Bucky says, smug again, fingers brushing over Steve's nose, Steve's smiling again.  
11\. Bucky is standing on Steve's neck, draped over the top of his head. Steve is smug, "That's lucky for me." And Bucky says, "No, your foot's'posed to be the only thing NOT rotten, water brain." Hands out wide.


	47. Change My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky tries to convince plum to stop using heroine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 18 Panels  
1\. "Hey you fuckin," Plum says, excited, to a glitched out gray rectangle. "Horny teenager."  
2\. "Fuckin' blushing." Plum noses black and white Bucky's cheek. "You got any other body fuctions you been holdin' out on?"  
3\. Bucky stars at Plum, who rubs his cheek on Bucky's.  
4\. Plum still cheek-rubbing, slithering under Bucky's chin.  
5\. Bucky turns away and Plum's face turns into an animation smear. "Do you love him?"   
6\. Plum, being looked down at by Bucky, looks away displeased and angry.  
7\. Bucky, being looked up at by Plum, looks down unhappily.  
8\. Plum let's his eyes go half-lidded, and raises his eyebrows.  
9\. Bucky stares at him like a cockatrice.  
10\. "Yes!!" Plum finally breaks, sitting on a wheelie stool and kicking off Bucky, holding a pointer up to a projection of a powerpoint. Plum is tilting his head to one side, smiling. "Cute butt, legs for miles. I would do anything for him. I'm HIS. I will never leave him. I'm his brush." The powerpoint is a picture of Steve, with the control panel of slides labeled 'knight, cap-ture, bite tit.' "I would kill anyone.  
11\. Bucky doing the L thinking pose, squinting. 'That's actually more romantic that I was expecting.' He thinks, then says, "Say Plum, could you write a letter for me... To Steve..."  
12\. "About..." Plum is hanging on the edge of his seat with googly eyes.  
13\. "Going to dry out." Bucky concludes. Plum's face crumbles up petulantly.  
14\. "NO!" He slaps Bucky.  
15\. "I hate you!" Plum screams. They are full on fighting, both snarling, Plum is scratching Bucky's back, and Bucky's trying to grab him. "You said you'd do," Bucky says back, "Anything!"  
16\. "I hate you!" Plum says again, looming over Bucky to swat him with his left paw. "No, you do not!" Bucky says, kicking him in the chest and grabbing him.  
17\. Bucky walking away, all scuffed up. "I'm gonna do it, like it or not, so you better write a good letter for him. I'll make a deal. If we see Daredevil, have at him."  
18\. Plum, also scuffed up, really sad, "I know you're lying."


	48. Tell Me Now Baby Is He Good To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the human version where steve is like yeah we're laying on the floor yes we're cuddling on the floor (rubs face into carpet) yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 26 Panels  
1\. Steve slouching, taking up the whole tired couch, in the dark, with blue light on him.  
2\. Steve slithers off the couch like a slinky  
3\. Steve rustling around in his nest, it is almost too dark to see anything.  
4\. Steve rustling around in his nest, his window showing the smoggy sky, a gray tourquoise shining.  
5\. Steve rustling, with a shadow crossing over his shoulders. 'Bucky,'  
6\. Bucky, face and arms obscured in a black mask that makes him look like a ferret, leaning on his elbow in the window. "Aw, you just assume all big scary guys in the alley are me?"  
7\. Steve with his nose in his paws, looks up at Bucky. "A guy with ears like mine..."  
8\. Bucky pulls the mouth and eye coverings off, looking a little love struck, cape that wraps both his arms shining in the moonlight, tail in total darkness.  
9\. Bucky's right paw stepping on the wrapping of his left paw.  
10\. Cartoonish, deep purple scene of Steve pulling the wrapping with his mouth, heels dug into the ground, Bucky spinning like a top, parts of his Revelator outfit flying off, left paw up like a left-handed ballerina  
11\. "Your orders are... go... get 2 cups of water..." Steve says off screen as Bucky, still wearing his basil mantle, turns to go to the kitchen.  
12\. "If you act guilty about asking me." Bucky says, coming back, plum periwinkle and vivid in the dark purple lighting, holding a cup of water in his right paw and one on his head. "For water you can just suck my dick or s-something. Rogers."  
13\. Bucky comes up to give Steve a kiss.  
14\. Bucky, no mantle, trying to reach some hair sticking up between his shoulders with his right paw, back to the camera, looking to the right, with his left paw crossed over his chest holding his right shoulder. "Buck." Steve says.  
15\. "Accknowleged." Bucky says, leaving his back alone, touching his mouth with the side of his index finger knuckle, looking towards the viewer, Steve. "Just--what?" Steve says. "Well I know it b-b-bothers you." Plum says.  
16\. Steve is grooming Bucky's neck where the fur is weird, Bucky resting his head on Steve's right paw, with Steve's left paw over his ribs. Steve murmers, "Somehow I believe that. You know a purple mantle would suit you.  
17\. "Asshole." Bucky smiles, and Steve looks at him, worried. "Why don't you wear thorns? Make. Fighting easier."  
18\. "Bucky." Steve protests. Bucky looks a little annoyed.  
19\. "I can't just invite m-myslef into society." Bucky pops Steve's jaw with his shoulders, Steve forced to shut his mouth with a 'chomp,' and lets go of Bucky's side. "Where I wasn't before."  
20\. Steve distraught, and Plum rolling away from him. "Were too. Sam likes you."  
21\. "That's [different] I'm so selfish." Bucky says, resting his chin in his folded arms. "No Buck!" Steve says.  
22\. "You don't get it." Bucky is gray, wrapping his arms around himself, on the floor. "I just take and take."  
23\. Steve is with him, Bucky has his head back on Steve's paw, Steve is raising the other one to rest it on Bucky's back. "Whatever you're taking." Steve whispers.  
24\. "I have." He says, widening his eyes. Bucky cranes his neck to look at him.  
25\. The background is hot pink, Steve's hunched up, well lit, holding Bucky. "I have it, Bucky, and it's been yours." Steve says. "It's like. It's like. Taking from a fire with a stick." Bucky, lit pale pink, raises one eyebrow.  
26\. The window is hot pink, Steve and Bucky are laying next ot the nest in the bedroom. "Oh hey. Time to harrass the kids." Steve says. His tail is very fluffy.


	49. Tell Me Now Baby Outtake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 6 Panels  
1\. Steve and Bucky sleeping together in Steve's nest  
2\. Steve wakes up half way.  
3\. Steve stretchs his back up as high as he can, and Bucky, now not being cuddled, scrunches his eyes and thinks of a snowflake.  
4\. Bucky tucks up into a ball.  
5\. Steve lays back down, just dropping staight down, covering up Bucky.  
6\. Steve laying serenely, Bucky from under him says, "STEVE."


	50. Dirty Wrestling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 7 Panels  
1\. Steve with his back legs and chest out, swiping at Bucky, near his hind-quarters, who has his mouth open.  
2\. Steve flips and lands on Bucky, who bites his leg. Also Steve is using his backlegs to get the momentum for the flip, and it makes his butt look insane.  
3\. Steve is rolling for a weird Sonic sommersalt, and Bucky is sticking a landing on Steve's other side, back legs kicked out.  
4\. Steve, stretched out, balancing on one leg, fucking kicks Bucky, who gets some air.  
5\. Bucky picking himself up, eyes huge. "Stevie you're so beautiful."  
6\. Steve smiles but he looks really weird he looks like an old dog. Bucky is sitting, looking at him.


	51. 2 Sashai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rabbits will screw a weasle, a snake, a mongoose, a cat, a fox, and a coyote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 17  
1\. "You said quitting would be good!" Plum howls, on the pink background of the union break room, chin tossed up, crying black tears.  
2\. Black and white Bucky pouting, tears dripping down his chin. "I know I don't know why," His shoulders hitch.  
3\. "You aren't just fuckin repressing it for us." Bucky elbows Plum, who is looking away unhappily.  
4\. "Fuckin mean asshole." Plum is walking away.  
5\. Bucky covers his face, all alone in a tight shot. "Hurg he's ri-i-ight sob sob."  
6\. In the physical plane, Bucky trudges toward Steve, same posture that Plum had a couple panels earlier.   
7\. Steve, frowning, wraps a miserable dribbly Bucky in his arms.  
8\. Plum in the union break room, hemmed in tight by shapes, angry or about to sneeze.  
9\. "I feel gross." Plum explodes, arms out, tear running down his chin.  
10\. "You may feel gross for getting dehumanized [sic] and shotting people. But I......" Plum has his head between his knees. "Feel gross for a much cooler sexier reason." Bucky off screen shots, "Then stop wasting Steve's time!"  
11\. 'NO!' Plum says, speech bubble faded out like a thought bubble. 'Just help me out here.' Bucky is laying against Steve's chest. Steve is relaxed, and Plum is happy but devious.  
12\. 'Get him to stop looking at me.' Plum hisses to Bucky, still faded out. 'You love people looking at you.' Bucky replies, even more faded out. The real bodily Bucky wriggled back between Steve's left arm and chest. 'I hate when he looks fucking sad.' Plum thinks at Bucky.  
13\. 'Then stop wasting,' Bucky tells Plum, faded out. Real Bucky tips his head to look up at Steve. The shot is right above Steve's ears and straight down, so you can only see his eyelashes and other ear, obscuring his eyes. Steve sighs in cursive. 'His time.'  
14\. Bucky is satisfied that Steve isn't sticky, looks away shyly. He's still got tear tracks down his cheeks. A speech bubble transitions this pannel into the next, covering them both a little. "Hey, d'you remember,"  
15\. "That joke about that rabbit who eats a wolf?" Bucky quirks his eyebrows and touches his face.  
16\. Steve looks at him, blushing, "Do you... Remember the other half of the joke?"  
17\. "You better tell me." Bucky says, smirking.


	52. Ryan Gosling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 3 Images  
1\. A paint over of Ryan Gosling in a warmly lit void holding a ferret facing away, where the ferret is a weasel and the weasel is Bucky, with a pink cape. Gosling is pointing over Bucky's head.  
2\. A doodle of 'Ryan Gooseling' a goose, with his wing over Bucky's left shoulder, Bucky, labeled 'Buck' has his right arm over Ryan's shoulder, and they're both pointing at each other.  
3\. The paint over repainted so it's from the back, so Bucky's upper half is visible. Gosling has a clean neck line and a yoked shirt. Bucky is pointing just low of Gosling's head, with one eyebrow raised but otherwise a neutral face, and also no neck. Next to him is a slightly bigger drawing of him pointing just high, holding a V up to his mouth with his left fingers and sticking his tongue out.


	53. Classy or Just A Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plum unfuses from bucky to complain about how time works to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plum is like bad news bucky you're stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 17 Panels  
1\. Bucky in his finale body, tail growing out salt-and-pepper, towling his head off in a mirror with a bathtub in the background, in a green bathroom.  
2\. Bucky looking at his reflection.  
3\. Bucky's hair on his head pops into slicked back hair, like a hair doo on his little head, 'pwoumph!' and Bucky frowns a little.  
4\. Bucky looks away from the mirror, "A blessing and a curse," And his relection turns into Plum brandishing his beautiful big black bushy tail and looking at Bucky.  
5\. Bucky opens a cabinet with his left paw, reaching for a hair-brush with his right. A white spot is on his back, and he thinks of a thought bubble with an exclaimation point in it.  
6\. "Hey, what are you doing being a feeling?" Bucky says to the Plum reflection, speech bubble running through the closed door. Plum is leaning forward with his eyebrows quirked. "No [nrut] / noitacol rouy / annaw tsuj I / klat." He says, inside the mirror.  
7\. Bucky brushes his head, and Plum looks to be in pure bliss. "Just let me do this routine and be normal." Bucky says.  
8\. Steve is across the hall, purple, tying his star-knot in his cape. Bucky is saying, "If you tell m... u for... how to get... me u... beak ro... will... you." And Steve's ears are covering the text.  
9\. "Some dicisions you were being desperate doesn't mean it's suddenly up to you." Bucky says, and Steve is listening carefully, but he is looking away he does not see it, eye wide, fingers still fumbling. "Yeah Steve did actually." Bucky says.  
10\. Bucky is fixing his cheek fluff with his paw, tongue out. Plum is petting his own cheek and sighing/panting/gasping/squealing with his eyes closed. "--be ot liat ym deen I" He says.  
11\. Steve is still listening in and getting dressed, mouth and eye brows quirked. His eyes are covered by visuals of Plum and Bucky looking at each other, Bucky with stars in his eyes and Plum smug. "I bet you. Hate it. You always were s-some lady killer alyssum. Flowers on top don't wilt." Bucky is saying, speech bubbles circling around them. "I'm old as shit." Bucky concludes. "And I always will be."  
12\. Plum is poking his other cheek with one finger, pointing at Bucky with his left paw, chin up, eye lidded and brow raised. "Asshole. You're the." Bucky is saying, speech on Plum's side of the mirror. He's fixing his other cheek with his whole paw, tapping the counter with his left finger, chin lifted so it's easier to groom his jawline. "I don't know what. You want. Yous miss. The basil? You miss fucking up bad guys? That's all? You want?" They both look kind of like sharks, profile-face-shape wize.  
13\. Cut to Steve's room. "I'll make Steve buy more." Bucky says. Steve looks across the hallway, worried, having just finished tying the star into the collar of his cape. "No I will not ask him." Bucky says. "No I will not 'at least' ask him! Also,"  
14\. Steve wanders across the hall, bracing himself to knock and ask what's gotten into Bucky. "Is there anythin," Bucky is saying, trailing off when he hears a step from Steve.  
15\. "STEVE YOU SCARED HER OFF." Bucky yells from behind the door. "OH." Steve says.  
16\. Bucky grabs his back leg.  
17\. "I'm not weird, you are." Bucky says, back to Steve, standing like a person, with one leg on the bathroom counter and one on the ground, left arm bracing the counter. His neck is bent so his head is at his chest, looking back at Steve through his armpit. He has dimples on his lower back by his tail. "Eaves dropping on the boys locker room."


	54. Haircut 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad news they're all stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 9 Panels  
1\. Bucky with his front legs spread and butt in the air like a dog that wants to play, salt-and-pepper tail raised. Plum, yellow in the warm light, is crutching behind him, with a baseball mitt on his right paw, left paw poised, catcher's helmet on his head. "Do it! Do it!"  
2\. Steven in even warmer light, magenta, holding his sheild like Lucy holding a football, parallel to the ground, winding up to kick it with his right back-foot.  
3\. Steve launches the sheild and it's spinning. Pow. Hot red light.  
4\. The sheild barely makes it over Bucky's tail, and as it grazes him, it makes a 'weed wacker noise'. Green panel, dull light.  
5\. Bucky's tail is trimmed, end thinner, with less gray in it. The sheild is still flying, behind him. Warm light.  
6\. The sheild goes through Steve's wall above where Bucky smashed though it to open up the kitchen's light into the living room. BAM, when it hits, and woosh, as it flies off. Text in no speech bubble (Bucky, possibly) says, "Christ lol."  
7\. Pale yellow light. Steve opens a window, shaped like a rounded door, into the kitchen, holding a bowl and a wisk, with a cutting board and knife in the background and a window looking on the sky. "Buck. Did you eat all the eggs and forget to tell me again?" "Uh."  
8\. Splash panel of a conversation of Steve and Bucky. "I've never seen someone SO old they mutate their hair." Steve says. "Okay asshole." Bucky says. "You know I don't mean it like that--WAIT--what if we're really 90 years old?" Steve rambles. "Hon." Bucky says.   
9\. Bucky puts his chin on Steve's shoulder, labeled, 'hug,' "I can't count that high." Steve says, crying. "Then don't count. Let's be immortal." Bucky says.


	55. Shrinky Shrinky Clinks Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looney toons events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stole a bit of the B plot from "smiling friends" an adult swim pilot that's about some guys helping a suicidal person. this strip is JUST about weird stuff happening for no reason. what if i didn't tell you that and you were like "so he... broccoli?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 20 Panels  
1\. Warm golden lighting in the kitchen, where Bucky is singing and pouring the orange juice out of a bowl with a whisk into a pan. Bucky's cape is a tie with short 'sleeves' down to his mid-upper-arms. "Made sweet, sweet love. To you." Bucky is singing, with a musical note indicating I can't read music. Bucky shouts, "Stevie!" Because he's just being annoying, actually, those aren't the lyrics.  
2\. There is a 'horrific gory snap' noise in tiny font by Bucky's ear, and Bucky's eyes bug out.  
3\. His eyes are bugging even bigger. "MY CHEESE." He says, observing a snapped mouse-trap with a piece of broccoli next to it. "What?" Steve says, off screen. "NEvermind." Bucky returns stiffly.  
4\. Bucky is following a trail of blood with his nose, leading through a big mouse hole in Steve's wall, with the inside of the wall, chickenwire and the wood skeleton, exposed, behind a brown rectangular prism, maybe a cupboard. "Do you need help?" Steve asks, still off screen. "I said it's fine." Buckuy says, head on the floor to sniff good.  
5\. Bucky, pure white, hunching like a halloween cat with his left paw up, on the other side of the mouse hole, a dark purple void.  
6\. "You..." In the void is a white rabbit with a big round snout, short ears with black tips, and a yellow cape, he has a desktop computer which he is trying to obscure with his head and left paw, displaying 'Wikipe,' The bunny is surprised and nervous, and says in Steve's speech bubble color, "Should knock before c-coming in a guy's place."  
7\. Bucky surprised, shoulders tense. He's also very greasy in this shot to make the yellow light behind him catch his cheek fluff in a cool way.  
8\. Bucky, white and unshaded again, turns quickly to look back out the mouse hole. Steve, big and brown, is sitting on the tiered couch. Bucky's left paw is tucked against his side.  
9\. The white Steve is looking toward Bucky with shiny eyes, eyebrows up but frowning. "Steve?" Bucky off screen says.  
10\. "Bucky?" Steve says, still covering his screen. A thing runs behind him, holding a triangle. "Why you so..." Steve says.  
11\. Bucky's trained on the running thing, and his left paw is on the ground again. "Wel, I got to go have fun on your compooter."  
12\. Bucky pouncing on a purple thing, who drops the triangle of orange swiss cheese.  
13\. Splash panel of Bucky's paws holding down a tiny, tiny, tiny little steve, scaled the way a bunny would be to a human. Steve is pissed.  
14\. "Steve again?" Bucky says, in a splash panel, pinning Steve with his front paws, looking at him. Steve's ears are outside of the panel boarder.  
15\. Steve kicks Bucky in the jaw, and pushes his left paw off him with his front paw.  
16\. Bucky, eyes bugging out and unfocused, climbs back out of the mouse hole into the orange kitchen.  
17\. Bucky, still freaking out, climbs up the back of the tiered couch like he's scaling up a mountain. Steve is still sitting in his usual spot, very concerned, says, Bucky. It's lit very dark.  
18\. Bucky on his spot of the couch, panting with his shoulders hunched, yellow in the warm afternoon.  
19\. Steve is worried. "Bucky? Y'okay? What happened?" Bucky is still all hunched up. "Ah, ah, I'm fine."  
20\. Bucky, laying with his arms crossed between his chest and the couch, put his mouth over Steve's whole snout. Puffs of steam comes out of Steve's ears and he's smiling a weird goofy smile. "Haha, nom." Bucky says.


	56. Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify played a song that made me remember this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ID 7 panels  
1\. Bucky wiggling around like a dog rolling on a dead worm.  
2\. Bucky wiggling with Steve in the background.  
3\. "Ever miss being a kid?" Steve says, and Bucky looks over to him.  
4\. Bucky wiggling again, back feet looking like Steve's ears.  
5\. Bucky looking down at himself. "You're brown. You're tail really is the way it was." Steve remarks.  
6\. "Youth ain't all it's c-cracked up to be." Bucky says, stretched out on the floor. "No it ain't." Steve agrees.  
7\. Sam and Tony drinking coffee, bitterly watching them thinking about mortality. They are both holding their mugs backwards, not holding the handle.


End file.
